seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Henko Henko no Mi
Introduction The Henko Henko no Mi is considered one of the most powerful Paramecia type devil fruits that allows the user to shape shift/ change into anyone or anything they want to. It was eaten by "The Legend" Flynn D Augustine. Appearance A first glance, the Henko Henko no Mi resembles a bunch of multi-colored grapes. Each grape has a different taste and none of them taste like an actual grape. The stem was black and the vine was turquoise. In the dark, it looked like a regular batch of grapes. Strengths This devil fruit allows the eater to manipulate their bodies to accommodate their needs. ﻿Bullets can not hurt them and neither can swords. The eater can turn into any form of matter and avoid any form of attacks. The user's body instantly reacts to any danger and the user's hair changes color with their mood. This fruit also has the unique property to change ones age to what ever they desire, making the user immortal. Weaknesses There are very few weaknesses to this fruit. Sea Prism Stone still effects the user and they are unable to use there powers, and they will turn into a hammer when they enter the water. busoshoku haki allows others to touch the user, along with the Zettai Zettai no Mi's ability.Flynn also does suffer from shock. Attacks There are many different varieties of attacks that can be used with this fruit. The user can mimic any form of attack. Power Levels One of the forms of attacks are the power levels. There are four levels: Green- normal, calm, average. Red﻿- mildly angry, hightened senses, faster reflexes Purple- furious, slightly murderous, faster, stronger, inhuman agility Black- no better word to describe it but insane, uncontrollable, unstoppable, monster White- (developed later) Shiny, Bright, impossible to see Gold- Just stay away, you don't want to be within a five mile radius of him. Angelic- Righteous fury. A single touch from this form can help a friend, weaken an enemy, and nullify any DF power. The power fades after anger fades While in the different power levels, Flynn strength changes. Seastone can still effect her. He can also unwittingly explode, or hurt someone he didn't mean to if she becomes too powerful. After the timeskip he has learned to control this power Spiked Hammer : Flynn turns his hand/s into metal, change into the shape of a hammer, and grows long spikes on them. He can use these to smash His enemies. Release : He shoots her spike hammers in rapid succession. He developed this after the timeskip. Expand : He makes the spiked hammers He is shooting, grow to any size she wants. He developed this after the timeskip. Golf shoes : Despite the lame name, it's the best technique. Spikes grow at the bottom of her feet and He kicks her opponents in a Blackleg like style. Spiked Nails : His nails grow long and become metal. Spike barrage : Flynn grows sharp projectiles and shoots them from all points of his body, similar to the Spike Spike Fruit. Copycat : Flynn only has to see a different devil fruit user use his/her attack and she can mimic it at any time. He just says Copycat to make it sound cooler. Shifting bomb : Flynn can only use this in code black or higher. He curls up into a ball and releases all of his energy like a bomb. this attack is powerful enough to destroy an island. After the Time skip, she is able to gather the energy in the palm of his hand, similar to the attack Kuma used to blow up Thriller Bark. Doppelganger : Flynn can create a clone from his body and make them look and sound like anyone he has ever seen. He can make as many as she needs. They also retain all his fighting moves. Shifting Freeze : Flynn only uses this when he needs those around him to calm down. He's only used it once so far. It was a complete accident during The Fateful Encounter movie. He has yet to be able to do it again. Defenses ﻿If Flynn wishes to avoid an attack he has multiple options. Split : This used this against ax wielding opponents. He can split where the ax slices and multiply until his enemy is out numbered. Air/Mist : This is used this against bullets and guns. He can turn his body into air instinctively. He has been known to do this while asleep during a sneak attack. It is unknown whether he does this on his own, or if it is just a reflex. : This also allows Flynn to fly. Shield : Flynn uses this to protect him against all kinds of attacks. He turns Himself into a iron titan and stands in front of the attacker. Usually accessed during one of the Anger Levels. His body becomes harder the angrier He gets. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit